


只是一场未遂的强奸

by Ranchan_814



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchan_814/pseuds/Ranchan_814
Summary: 所以，这便是这场少年爱情的终点。没有一夜激情，没有一场热吻，甚至连一个相互释怀的拥抱都没有。有的只是一场未遂的强奸，两个不成形的泪人，三声愧疚的道歉，和一段名为青春的无疾而终。





	只是一场未遂的强奸

**Author's Note:**

> 九万字听得我掉头。写文听九万字真开心。  
ooc是肯定的。
> 
> 然后，算刀子，一地鸡毛算那种。
> 
> 然后我写的很开心。虽然文笔很差但我想写的都写了。  
所以这篇文章，说实话乱七八糟。我光顾着自己开心了，其实各种生硬。  
如果有人能读得开心我会非常开心。

1.  
一个恬不知耻的小报记者找到了杰拉德。

“我这里有一张照片，你肯定想买断，我保证。”

这个记者相当无耻，他一直想有证据证明杰拉德是个gay，但是一直没有收获。作为“报复”，他经常拿杰拉德的家里人的照片想从杰拉德这里敲诈一笔，但因为都是些无关痛痒的照片（包括女儿在学校里新交的男朋友，母亲在酒吧里跌倒抱住陌生男子等等），所以杰拉德没有给过他一分钱、强硬地打发他走了。

只是这次，他不详的预感愈发强烈。他的第六感告诉他，这次这个记者手里拿的是干货。

“你看看这个。”他递给杰拉一张照片。

杰拉德仅仅看了一眼，便立刻有头晕目眩之感，双眼一黑，就像是有人把他的头按在水里淹了十几秒，什么也看不到，只有眩晕和窒息感留在脑中。

那是一张欧文跪下来给一位六十几岁男子口交的照片。

过了好久，大概几分钟的样子，他在感到记者在他面前打响指。他晃了晃头，想把刚刚的溺死感从脑中甩去一点，强忍着不适，冷峻地问记者：“你这照片哪儿来的，不会是p图的吧？休想骗到我。”

记者得意洋洋地从杰拉德的手里把照片抽出：“嘿，这可是我好不容易才搞到的，怎么可能有假。你要是不信我，便自己去问问欧文。我只关心，这照片你要不要买断。”

“……”

我有什么理由买断这张照片！！！

但他知道这个记者的狡猾，他一定是知道他和欧文之间有什么，或者说他知道在杰拉德心里欧文是什么，他才会把这张照片拿给杰拉德看。

也许他，杰拉德，是记者第一个给看这照片的人。哈，是唯一的候选人也说不定。

“你说吧，多少钱才能买断。”

记者开了个天价，杰拉德爽快地开了支票。

“我下个月就要去伦敦了，我保证这一次是最后一次骚扰你！”，小记者高兴地拿着支票，骑着他破烂的自行车走了。留下杰拉德一个人拿着照片资料默默发呆。

他懂欧文，他的直觉告诉他这一切不会是骗人的。

他不知道该怎么和欧文开口这个事情。但他一定要向他问个清楚。

2.

欧文万万没想到自己帮投资人口交的照片被卖给了杰拉德。还是杰拉德打电话告诉他的。

他很快约了杰拉德在他家见面，他只是没想到一上来，杰拉德的情绪就会这么火爆。

“你为什么不来找我！！！”杰拉德骑在欧文身上，把欧文的头按在沙发上，大声的嘶吼着。

“你需要钱，你来找我啊！！！为什么不问我借钱！而去给那些大老板口交！！！！”

“我有我的苦衷……”

“我知道你缺钱，但我有的是钱！！你想要多少我都可以给你！！！只要你来找我。你为什么…为什么就是不肯来找我！！！”

欧文默不作声，仿佛一切早已有答案，他无需回答。

但其实，他多想哭着抱住杰拉德，告诉他自己有多想他，多需要他。但他不能。因为他知道，就算落魄到今天这个样子，在杰拉德心里，他依然是当年那个叱咤欧陆的金童，既然如此，他就没有向杰拉德示弱的权利。

“不为什么。只是因为我欠你太多，所以不想再欠你什么。”

“你明明知道你欠我多少我都无所谓！！！我喜欢你，欧文。我真的喜欢你，为了你我做什么都可以。你怎么就不知道，不在你需要我的时候来找我呢？”杰拉德依然嘶吼着，巨大的愤怒冲击着他的泪腺，眼泪终于还是大滴大滴的落了下来，一滴一滴落在欧文的背上。

你为什么总是想不到我，这才是杰拉德想问欧文的。

然而，就算是这样的质问，欧文依然面无表情，侧着头，眼神注视着面前的茶几。

茶几上没什么东西，只有几个相框。至于相框有什么，杰拉德没有仔细去看的余力。现在杰拉德已经被愤怒烧坏了脑子，刚刚的满腔愤怒，在欧文的“冷静”的催化下，变成了危险的征服欲。他现在只有一件事想做，那就是让欧文向他求饶。或者说，以侮辱的方式让欧文接受他的施舍。

“好吧，既然你不来找我，那么我来找你。现在有一个机会，一个非常好的机会。我保证销毁掉你的照片，还会给你你需要的资金，只要你和我做爱。反正你都给那些长相恶心的老头口交过了，和我交欢，你绝对算赚了。”杰拉德还骑在欧文身上，挺直了身板儿，俯视着欧文，就像一个蛮不讲理的君王打算强上宫女一样。欧文的脸被杰拉德的阴影遮盖，杰拉德看不清他的表情。

“我可以和你做爱，但我不要你的钱，照片你也随意处置。只要你承认是你强迫我的，我就和你做。”，欧文说出了自己的和杰拉德做爱的条件，眼神依然冷漠且不屈，仿佛是一个手无缚鸡之力的女子在向一个强奸犯最后的、无用的抵抗。

“到这个时候你的嘴还这么硬。好，既然你这么说，就别怪我不客气！”杰拉德气得全身发烫，力量也因此大的出奇，他把欧文死死地按在沙发中，让他动弹不得。他身体微微发抖，征服的快感和强奸欧文的耻辱心混在一起使他难以自制。接着，他双手去摸索着欧文的皮带，解开，把外裤连同内裤一起扒掉。然后他又解开自己的裤子，露出自己是阳器，好好地享用了一通欧文的后庭。

“史蒂夫…”，一声不存在是轻吟让杰拉德停下了。

上面那些，都是他想好的，但他在摸到自己皮带的瞬间，他的手再也没有了解开皮带的力气。取而代之的是又不争气地往外流的泪水。

他怎么可能下得去手呢。他想要伤害的眼前人，可是迈克尔欧文。那个在绿茵场上和他配合默契、肆意拥抱、全部青春都纠缠在一起的迈克尔欧文；那个就算伤他最深、负他最狠，但看他落入谷底时依然忍不住要去拉把手的迈克尔欧文；那个杰拉德一生之柔、一生之痛，全都悉数付之的迈克尔欧文。就算他什么都不是，他依然是杰拉德最爱的迈克尔欧文。

杰拉德紧闭着双眼，紧咬着嘴唇，眼泪肆意地淌满他的双颊，眼泪顺着颧骨进过脸颊，一滴一滴地打在了欧文身上。

欧文对于杰拉德的突然停手感到很惊讶。尽管很怕疼，他依然已经做好了肛门被强塞的准备。但当他听到背后的抽泣声，和又一次被眼泪打湿的衬衫时，他知道，他的杰拉德终究还是对他下不去手。就算时间和岁月赋予杰拉德多大的力量和多坚硬的铠甲，他依然是那个在绿荫场上永远对他投以一腔柔情的史蒂夫。

欧文好痛，他多想杰拉德就这么痛痛快快地强奸他算了。至少可以抹平他之前欠他的。

但如果是你欠杰拉德的，你就不可能还的清，他也不可能让你还清，迈克尔，他一定要你欠他什么他才满意。欧文对自己这么喃喃道。

杰拉德在欧文身上哭了好一会儿。欧文想问他在哭什么，但终究是没问出口，静默地等着杰拉德收声的那一刻。

杰拉德终于哭完了，他立刻收干了眼泪，刚刚哭到扭曲的脸立刻又装回了硬汉的假面。他从欧文身上起身。

“我准备走了。”他说。

他拿上了自己的黑色风衣，从口袋里拿出一张支票，随意地画了几笔，不知道写了多少，然后便压在了茶几上的相框下。

他瞟了一眼相框里的照片，心中一颤，就小心翼翼地放了回去。

“你打算走了？不再做些什么吗？”欧文还卧躺在沙发上，不打算起身送杰拉德出门。

“没了……今天的事，真的很对不起，原谅我。对不起，真的对不起。再见了。”

说着杰拉德关门离开。

杰拉德一走，欧文就绷不住了。他一开始小声地哭，接着声音越哭越大，终于是哭得直不起身，哭到脱水。

他哭自己终究还是负了杰拉德。

他欧文其实不是什么坏人，也不是不懂杰拉德是真情，只是杰拉德爱如潮水，他没有能力去接这么多，只能眼睁睁地看着这些水从他小小的容器里溢出来，无力去收复。

如果他欧文也是这么一个热切的利物浦人，是不是他们的结局会不一样。

会不会就顺顺利利地互诉衷肠，顺顺利利地一起帮利物浦拿到冠军，顺顺利利地展开英格兰和西班牙的异地恋，再顺顺利利地等欧文回到英超，做永远的连理枝、比翼鸟。

但欧文终究是欧文，杰拉德终究是杰拉德，他欧文终究是没有能力去担杰拉德，他欧文终究是要负杰拉德的，这是没有办法的事。

所以，这便是这场少年爱情的终点。

没有一夜激情，没有一场热吻，甚至连一个相互释怀的拥抱都没有。

有的只是一场未遂的强奸，两个不成形的泪人，三声愧疚的道歉，和一段名为青春的无疾而终。

3.

杰拉德肿着眼睛回到家，女儿们去参加同学派对，妻子和闺蜜聚餐，哦，他本来说好的，和老友小聚一下，但这不是提早回来了吗。

他躺在沙发上，闭上眼睛，想的还是欧文。那个在利物浦的欧文，清澈的眼睛，温柔的嘴角，俊朗的轮廓，以及小小身材但碾压别人一整条防线的帅气英姿。这是他曾日夜思念深深爱着的人，是他以为一腔柔情错付的人。

他望了望家里的照片墙，在扫到一张他曾反复看过千百万次的照片时，他今天第三次哭了，而且是哭的最惨的一次。

那是一张欧文摆在茶几上的照片。那是他们十五岁时，在英格兰国家队拍的合影。照片里两个人都是意气风发的样子。


End file.
